


It is always polite to ask

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Multi, they are idiots but at least they talk with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Oswald is not sure, so he does the only thing he knows better than flirting: worries.





	

When he mentions the topic as carefully as possible, he expects many things, and a laugh in his face is not one. Albany stops only after he is kicked out of bed, literally, and Oswald wants to hit him, not hard enough to harm in any way, but... He stressed over it for hours, certain that he flirted too much and misstepped, and that reaction does not help at all. They were together for a long time before, but not like that, and he cannot help running himself in circles, panicking that he ruined what they had. He hears a sigh as Albany manages to get up and finds him sitting with his face in hands, and soon the mattress bends under Albany's weight right before a hand sneaks around Oswald, bringing him into a hug.

  
"I have eyes," Albany says right into his ear, a bit of humour mixed with concern, "and so does Flick. You worry too much, Oswald. In the end you won't love me any less, so where's the harm in that?" He presses a kiss to his temple, and Oswald smiles, a bit against himself. "So no, I wouldn't protest against that. Rather, you have my active and enthusiastic support."

 

And then, after a pause: "Maybe not only that."


End file.
